


Wundermärchen

by old bad stuff (wickedradical)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/old%20bad%20stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig writes fairytales. He has been doing so for a long time. But what happens when Feliciano finds them? GerIta, human names used.</p><p>Unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwig tugged at his tie, sweating. He and Feliciano had decided to go out for dinner at a fancy restaurant, not unlike the one he’d tried to propose at. That was a disaster however, and he was hoping this night would turn out differently. He’d gathered some flowers, remembering that the Italian seemed to like them.

However, the aforementioned brunette was late. That in itself wasn’t surprising, but it did rather irk the German waiting for him.  _When was he going to get here?! When he finally shows up, I’m gonna.. No. I’m not going to hurt him._ He mentally scolded himself. But the Italian  _did_ need to to learn to show up on time… He supposed he could wait.

Pulling out a book, he flipped through it. He’d already finished his work for the week, and quite early, he might add. While he’d normally work on his other, much later due work, he reminded himself that he  _was_ on a date. Feliciano came first for now. Not paperwork. He didn’t need to worry. He had his work up to date, and had plenty of time to get his other work done.

So he quietly scanned the book he’d brought, one with many fairytales. His brother had told him short tales when he was younger, and, when they’d had a conversation retelling such past events, he decided to write some down. He’d even tried to make a few of his own. Perhaps he’d show a few to Italy.

 

Sometime.

 

Once he’d fixed them up.

 

And checked them through.

 

Repeatedly.

 

A hundred times.

 

Perhaps he never would get up the nerve to show him.

 

Too preoccupied by revising his past stories, he was caught completely off guard when he was kissed on the cheek by someone unknown. Cheeks red, he shot a halfhearted attempt of a glare at his assailant. It was Feliciano. His features automatically melted in understanding, and he looked away in shame, sputtering apologies.

 

“It’s okay, Luddy~!” he grinned, completely unfazed. “Sorry for being late!” He skipped over to the seat across from him, drumming his fingers on the table excitedly. “It’s s nice that I finally got you to come out for dinner, it’s been forever! You need to relax more, honestly~!” The man leaned across the table, lightly smacking the German’s shoulder as he chastised him.

 

Ludwig didn’t pay much mind to his words, merely happy to be in his presence. Honestly, he tried to listen, but the words were so fast paced and hurried out that they just went in one ear and out the other.. Besides, the German got along just fine with watching him move his hands around as he talked excitedly, eyes sparkling. It was adorable. Annoying, at times, but adorable.

 

They ordered their food soon after, and ate. Feliciano ate quickly, still chattering excitedly about his day. Ludwig occasionally let out a grunt or two, putting him under the guise that he was still paying attention. All in all, it was a great dinner. It had gone amazingly well, at least compared to their first disastrous date..

 

But it was getting late, and the blonde stood up with a cough, interrupting the brunette’s latest yakking. “I.. I need to go now.” He dipped his head in apology. “I will see you tomorrow, ja?”

 

The Italian looked a little disappointed, but nodded, a small smile sneaking back onto his face. Why worry when they were just going to meet again the next day? As his date walked out, resisting the urge to linger(as he knew if he did, his self control would snap and they’d stay up talking all night), Feliciano noticed something.

 

The German had left a book on his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano had pocketed the book, of course, wanting to read it later when he got home. He knew the German usually read long, boring books, but this one actually looked interesting(it it had looked boring, he wouldn't have given it a second glance and probably have forgotten about it, but then Luddy would get mad...)!

 

He recounted the details of the book mentally, a story by the name of Rapunzel. It was about a king and a queen.

 

_The Queen was pregnant with the King’s child, but was sick and her condition was deteriorating quickly. She’d get better, she promised the King, if only she could have some of the delicious rampion that grew next door._

_The only problem with this arrangement was that their neighbor wasn’t actually the nicest fellow around… She was a witch._

 

Feliciano remembered being surprised. How creative! He didn’t know his dear Ludwig had this in him!

 

Back to the story.

 

_The witch had made it clear that anyone who stole from her garden would be duly punished. But the King wouldn’t let that stop him! He was a King, of course, and had to keep up with his kingly reputation._

 

Feliciano briefly let his mind wonder to one of his own fantasies. No, it wasn’t a sexual one(though he couldn’t deny that he’d had quite a few in years gone by). What if he was a king? What if he controlled such awesome power, and could have anything he wanted? Luddy could be his queen! He let out a chuckle at he mental image of the strong German wearing a frilly, white dress.

 

But, soon enough, his attention wandered back to the story.

 

_The King had snuck into the witch’s garden, pulling up the freshest rampion he could find. As he scrambled over the garden fence to get back home, a voice sounded, sending chills down his spine. The witch had caught him._

 

Feliciano gulped. This story was getting scary! He wished he had Ludwig there to comfort him… Perhaps he could visit his brother if he couldn’t sleep that night? Loving wasn’t the nicest fellow around, but surely he’d understand! Besides, it’s not like he could  _stop_  reading. He’d been raised on stories(though by his friend Francis, not the best man to read to anyone), and couldn’t stand cliffhangers. He had to know what happened!

 

So he read on.

 

_The witch had seized the king’s wrist, hissing into his ear. “What are you doing here?!” The King dropped his rampion, then proceeded to scramble around, trying to pick it up. But, with the witch’s gnarled fingers around his wrist, nails digging into his flesh, it was just out of reach._

_The witch shot him a glare, then her wrinkly old lips curled into a smirk. “You came to steal some of my rampion, hmm? What a greedy, greedy king you are…” He stuttered out apologies and excuses, explaining that he’d only stolen some for his wife. He explained her condition, and the witch le out a grunt, nodding reluctantly._

  
_“You many keep the rampion,” She growled. “One one condition._ _”_  


The Italian reading the book grinned. She was nice after all! What a good story!

 

_“You must give your first-born child up to me, no questions asked.”_

The brunette blinked in surprise. _Never mind. Guess she was still sneaky and mean after all… I mean, who would steal away a happy, healthy couple’s first child? Especially if they were King and Queen of all the land? Just how much power did the witch_ _wield?_ He shuddered involuntarily. This story was getting scarier and scarier…

 

He wished he wasn’t home alone.

 

But, just then, there was a knock at the door. Yes, the answer to all his problems!

 

_Wait._

What if it was Ludwig?

 

_What if he wanted his book back?_

**Author's Note:**

> theres gonna be more chapters, just gimme patience ;w; haven't been getting much motivation to write recently, but i hope y'all enjoy this!


End file.
